youtube_mermaid_showsfandomcom-20200214-history
Transformation Jewelry
A list of pieces of jewelry, usually necklaces, which first transform their wearers into mermaids--or, in rare instances, other mythological creatures. Bracelets Bush Bracelets A pair of bracelets hidden in a bush. Abi found the first one, a pearl bracelet on a stretchy string, and kept it. The next time she touched water, she turned into a mermaid. When she took the bracelet off she regained her legs. She showed it to her friend, Julia, and they found a second bracelet. Julia kept this one and turned into a mermaid herself. It turned out that she didn't have a "fluke", which the girls chalked up to Abi's bracelet being the more powerful one. Cerulean's Bracelets Three identical bracelets (in three different shades of blue) made long ago by a mysterious mermaid, Cerulean, which give Nessa and Cadence the ability to transform into mermaids at the touch of salt water and Riley the ability to transform into a human when on land. Changing Bracelet While out exploring, Ashley found this bracelet in the woods, and decided to keep it. She later became a mermaid. Later, it transformed into a silver bracelet with blue beads, apparently to indicate that she was now at the right age to gain powers. Clinging Bracelet A silvery bracelet which Dasia gave to her sister, Devion, as an apology present for not telling her about her tail--but actually to turn her into a mermaid. Once it did, Dasia told her not to try taking the bracelet off, since it'd be difficult. Crystal Bracelet A bracelet which Madie found outside by a wall. She liked the crystals and kept it, later turning into a mermaid. It turned out that she couldn't take it off either. Enlightening Bracelet A silver bracelet which Jessica found on her sink. When she put it on, it glowed and knocked her unconscious. She woke up later feeling "shaken up," but decided she'd had a dream or something like that and kept the bracelet. Later, her Book of Mythical Creatures informed her that humans chosen to be mermaids would find such bracelets and "be enlightened with magical powers." Good Luck Charm A bracelet which Avery found in her room, decided was a good luck charm, and put on. It turned her into a mermaid. iBracelet A beaded bracelet which Selena found in the box for an iPhone 4. She put it on and read the accompanying spell, then popped a tail immediately. Mist Bracelet A plain, stretchy bracelet with a few charms on it. Lea found it in her bathroom and decided to keep it. Monochrome Bracelet A red-and-white bracelet that Jessica found in a cup of water on her dresser. When she put it on, everything around her turned black and white, and she fell down. According to a Fact of the Day text she received, this was how mermaids were normally created (and gained powers). The next time she touched water, she turned into a mermaid. Slap Bracelets Two rubber slap bracelets, one pink and one red, discovered by Cora and Danielle at random. They put them on, and after a swim transformed into mermaids. The red bracelet gave Cora heat powers and the pink one gave Danielle control of water. Lockets Heart Locket A silver heart-shaped locket on a silver chain, which Ruby found while swimming and decided to take home. Replica Lockets These are lockets based on those belonging to the three mermaids of H2O: Just Add Water. They are silver and oval, each with a small gemstone in a different color, with a wave pattern on the back. They are real lockets, with space for photos or notes inside. Hailey gained her mermaid powers from her grandmother's locket. It has an aquamarine stone, and it contains a photo of Hailey in mermaid form. Chloe, Daniella and Sam each discovered one of these lockets in their bedrooms, and later turned into mermaids. Necklaces Ancient Necklace A necklace which used to belong to a mermaid. It appeared to be a large blue-and-orange peace sign on a silver chain. Somehow it found its way into the creek at the bottom of Emily's backyard, where she found and decided to keep it. The next time she touched water, she transformed into a mermaid. BFF Necklaces These two necklaces transformed Maya and Riley into mermaids. They originally belonged to Nixie, a mermaid from the 1800s. According to Nixie. Then necklaces will make the wearers half-mermaids the day after Christmas. Maya first found the original necklace in a journal from the 1800s, and each necklace is a half that makes a heart saying best friends. Bush Necklace A star-shaped pendant which Lola found hanging on a bush--the same one her friend Zoe found her ring on. She put it on, and the next time she touched water, she turned into a mermaid. Four Mermaid Necklaces Four mermaid-shaped necklaces found buried in the sand by Bree, Claire, Skyler and Lauren. They put them on, and the next day popped tails. Katherine's Necklace A necklace found by Katherine under unknown circumstances. It transformed her into a mermaid. Grace's Jewelry Box A silver box with three necklaces inside it. Ally, Sophie and Marina found it in a creek and took it home. They each took a necklace and when Ally took a bath, she turned into a mermaid. The same thing happened to Marina when she got wet. Green Pearl Necklace A necklace of what looked like green Mardi Gras beads, which Emily found in her garden and put on during a solar eclipse. The next day, she dreamed about someone trying to tell her that the necklace was powerful, and would turn her into a mermaid, but whoever-it-was was interrupted before they could finish. The next time she touched water, Emily popped a tail. Marilia Necklaces Two necklaces found by Alice and Faith in a tree. These contained a magical substance called Marilia, which turned them into mermaids. Mermaid Dust Two necklaces, each with a silvery mermaid wrapped around a corked tube of glitter. One was found by Jennifer in her bathroom sink, and when she put it on and washed her hands, she turned into a mermaid. Her friend Annie turned out to have one of her own, given to her by her parents when she was a baby. The two guessed that the glittery dust was the reason they turned into mermaids, and that turned out to be accurate, as they were safe from transforming so long as they didn't wear the necklaces. A scrap of paper showed up when the girls started looking for answers, and described the "Legend of the Dust." According to it, the dust was often sought after by those wanting to use its power, but it only appeared to those who were meant to become mermaids. The colors of the dust determined what the user would become--cool tones like blue, green and purple usually turned people into mermaids, while other, rarer colors could create dragons, sea serpents or other less desirable creatures. Mermaid Magazine Prize This blue necklace arrived at Emily's house as a gift from the mermaid magazine she was subscribed to. She put it on like a bracelet, and as soon as she touched water (albeit in the form of ice cream) she collapsed, transforming into a mermaid. Secret Scales Necklaces Two necklaces which used to belong to a pair of mermaids, but which they later lost. They were discovered by two normal girls, and transformed them into mermaids. The necklaces can be taken off, but if they are then the wearers' powers will go crazy and could possibly kill them. SeaShell Necklaces These necklaces were found when Amber and Jaylie from Secretly Tailed went for a walk. The necklaces will give you the power of becoming a mermaid and will not nessacary for later transformation, which occurs when touching water. Pendants Birdbath Necklace What appeared to be a white crystal on a red cord. Chloe dreamed that it was in her birdbath, and when she went to look later, sure enough, there it was. She kept it, and the next time she went swimming, turned into a mermaid. Blue Bead A round blue stone on a silver chain. Alice found it in the yard of the empty house next to hers. Even though she was untrustful, she felt oddly drawn to it, eventually taking it inside. When she put it on, she felt a physical shock, and once she took a drink she popped a tail. According to her book, it was one of many activation tools, placed across the world for girls to find. Blue Cross A blue cross pendant, which Marine found in the grass and put on. When she promptly stepped in a puddle, she transformed into a mermaid. Conch Shell Pendant A white conch shell pendant that turns blue when submerged in sea water. The pendant transforms Nettie Pearlman into mermaid princess Sirenetta whenever she dives into the ocean. It was given to Nettie by Calypso the Nereid, and was created by Calypso's Sister Dione. Crescent Pendants Two chains, each with a crescent pendant, and one with a star as well. Claire found the two-pendant one bundled with a note telling her it would change her life forever; Ginger the other, and Brittany found hers in her clutch. As soon as all three girls put theirs on, they lost consciousness. When they woke up, they were mermaids. Crystal Shell Pendants Two shells, with large crystals inside and smaller ones dotting the outer shell. One had a blue stone, the other yellow. They were discovered by Sonia and Simone when they stumbled into a magical glowing pool in an abandoned building. The girls took them home, and later turned into mermaids. Dolphin Charm A necklace found hanging on a bush by Charlotte. It is a blue dolphin charm on a silver chain, and wearing it made Charlotte transform into a mermaid. Dream Pendant A glassy, teardrop-shaped pendant which Max found in his bathroom after dreaming about mermaids swimming. Shortly thereafter he transformed into a merman. Dragon Emma discovered this necklace in her sink. She decided to wear it, and later popped a tail when she went to take a bath. Emerald Pendant A emerald pendant on silver chain discovered by Kylie while she was at the beach. It was encased in a wooden box with a heart and flower on it. Kylie decided to wear it, and later when she washed her hands, she popped a tail. Goblet Pendant A pendant which a girl found while playing with her little brother. She put it on, and almost immediately afterwards found a goblet of liquid where it had been. When she drank it she popped a tail, something she blamed on the necklace. Grandmother's Necklaces Two pendants which came from Skyler's grandmother. They were given to her granddaughter with orders to give one to her friend Rosalina, who had to keep her safe and wear it all the time because it held the power of friendship. The other was for Rosalina, and represented nature and animals. The girls obeyed. As soon as they got wet, they popped tails. Guardian Angel Jewelry The first was heart-shaped stone on a black cord discovered by Holly, along with a note from her guardian angel. It transformed her into an animal shapeshifter. Later, it was accidentally broken by her younger brother, possibly destroying her powers as well. Later, Holly mentioned a second necklace, a cross on a silver chain, also from her guardian angel. Whether it had any supernatural powers was not clear. Iridescent Pendant Cassidy found this pendant on her floor, thought it was pretty and "mermaidy" and kept it. Presumably it was what turned her into a mermaid. Lily Pendants Three blue pendants on silver chains, which Zoe, Celeste and Rosabelle found while paddleboating on a lake. As each picked hers up, it sparked magically, though the girls didn't seem to notice. They kept them, and the next day, when they entered water (swimming, bathing, etc.) they transformed into mermaids. Luckiest Pendant A green, flat, seashell-shaped, necklace found by a girl. It transformed her into a mermaid, and when she looked it up she learned that it was almost impossible to find. Whoever had written about it said the mermaids had taken it back, and that the luckiest person would find it. The writer warned her that if she found it she needed to keep it concealed, and to never sleep with it on. Mio Necklaces Three necklaces on black cords--one a blue dolphin pendant, the other two green and pink--that Lelia found along with the Magic Mio potion. These, in conjunction with the potion, transformed her and her friends Taylor and May into mermaids. Pearl Necklace A necklace stored inside a gem-shaped box, along with five loose jewels and a spell. Carina found it outside and took it. She followed the instructions on the spell and put on the necklace, reciting the spell. The necklace jittered around while she was asleep, and the next time she touched water, she turned into a mermaid. Poseidon's Necklace A silvery pendant on a chain, sent to Summer's mailbox in a mysterious package. It came with a note telling her that if she wore it, she would be "a friend of the ocean." She put it on, and during a shower a few minutes later, she turned into a mermaid. She did a little research on the necklace and confirmed the connection between the tail and the necklace. Potion Pendants Two rough-cut stones on black cords, discovered by Bay and Abby in a cup of potion. They took the necklaces and drank the potion, which caused them to lose consciousness. After recovering, they returned home and discovered that they were now mermaids. Replica Pendant A replica of the blue crystal necklaces used in the third season of H2O: Just Add Water. Each looks like a roughly diamond-shaped blue crystal on a black cord. Sapphire found one in her kitchen, along with a note telling her to wear it at all times and touch water. (There was also a backup necklace in case the first one was lost.) She obeyed, and popped a tail. The necklace also gave her thermokinesis. Ruby Pendant A ruby pendant with a silver chain discovered by Kylie. It was encased in a wooden box with a heart and flower on it. Sarah Rose Mitchell's Necklaces Claire's great-great grandmother, Sarah, was a mermaid as well, and had her own necklaces, one a metal ring encircling a unicorn, and the other a red heart-shaped gem on a chain of squarish links. Claire began wearing the former, giving the other to Holly and inadvertently transforming her into a mermaid. Scorpion Pendant An amber pendant with a scorpion inside it. Natalie discovered it in the strange house she'd been transported to, and decided to keep it. When she put it on she collapsed and presumably gained a mermaid tail. Seashore Pendant A silvery bead on a chain, which Alexis discovered while swimming in the ocean. She put it on and when she went swimming again, she popped a tail. Silver Pendants Silver pendants, usually on black cords or silver chains, with back fasteners, are one of the most common types of necklace. They are also often difficult to make out due to camera quality and distance. Alison/Erika found one with a silver chain outside and put it on, becoming a mermaid shortly thereafter. Madison found a similar necklace on her dresser, as did Leah. Striped Tail Pendants A pair of necklace pendants which Catie and Coral found while swimming in the pool of an abandoned house. Catie's was orange and pink, Coral's yellow and blue. It's possible that these were supposed to mimic their tail colors, since Catie's tail had the same pattern, but never explicitly revealed. Sun and Star Two necklaces discovered on the shore of a lake by Dylan and Sadie. The girls put them on, and thanks to a celestial conjunction when they pushed or pulled each other into a pool, the girls turned into mermaids. The Siren's Stone The stone pendant originally belonged to a Siren. Kenna found it while swimming in the ocean, and touching it transformed her into a mermaid. She eventually sold the necklace at a garage sale, where Liz bought it and also transformed. Eventually, it was stolen and thrown back into the sea by Makayla, but Liz was able to retrieve it, despite the Siren's attempt to stop her. Turtle Pendant A pendant in the shape of a turtle, which appeared on Bella's bunkbed. Both she and Coral touched it, though Bella was the one who decided to keep it, and they both transformed into mermaids. Twin Necklaces Two matching glass pendants discovered by Bella and Alyssa. One contains a blue flower, the other pink. These, in conjunction with the cave, are probably what turned them into mermaids. Destiny Necklaces 3 necklaces that belong to 3 special girls. These necklaces combined with The Magic Sea and a Full Moon turn strangers Lyla Silvers and Rachel Mercury (Stella McCourtney, in season 3) into mermaids giving them mysterious powers and abilities. Rings Bush Ring A silver ring with a blue stone, found by Zoe stuck on the branch of a bush. She kept it, and the next time she touched water she turned into a mermaid. Crystal Rings Two gold rings, one with a pink stone and one with a blue stone, found by Olivia while out getting the mail. She kept one and gave the other to Addy, and the next time they touched water, they turned into mermaids. According to the girls' research, the pink ring gave its user heating abilities, and the blue one water control and freezing. While at first they needed to be wearing the rings in order to transform, after about a week of exposure "the spell will fill the extra space in your pores," prompting a color change in the tail. In their case it also made them turn into mermaids every time they touched water. Elemental Rings The Diamond Ring of the Air and Earth and the Pearl Ring of the Ocean, two powerful rings which Lexi and Sofia were commanded to retrieve in order to undo a curse that removed their tails. With a little help from "full-time mermaids," they were able to find the rings, and when they brought them together, they turned their skin blue, then green, before restoring their tails. Moon Rings A pair of silver rings which sisters Jessica and Tessa found while outside. It also happened to be a crescent moon at the time which, according to their research, was what made the rings appear. The girls put them on, and became mermaids. Later, the same rings gave them their own powers. Sink Ring A ring which Angela found next to her sink and put on. She promptly turned into a mermaid, and doing some research, found out that the wearer of the ring was a mermaid for life. Sofia's Ring A silver ring with a large blue stone, which Sofia found on a bench outside. She put it on, and promptly lost consciousness, remaining in that state for three days. Upon waking up, she became a mermaid. Thumb Ring A black ring with a white design. While outside this ring was thrown at Zuri's head. She kept it and put it on directly before washing her face, promptly popping a tail. Other Birth Items A necklace and a bracelet, both with a dolphin motif, which were sent to Aquamarine and Oceana by the parents they thought were dead. Oceana got the bracelet, and Aquamarine the necklace. According to a website the girls found, these were items given to each mermaid at her birth. If a human were to get their hands on a mermaid's birth item, that mermaid would be bound to serve the human as long as the item was in the human's possession. The girls kept their jewelry, and turned into mermaids the next time they touched water. Turquoise Jewelry Set A set of turquoise jewelry owned by Chris's grandmother. When she passed away, Chris found the jewelry in a drawer, along with a note saying "for Chris." The set was composed of a pair of earrings, a necklace, a ring and a bracelet. Chris was only interested in the earrings, and planned to give the rest to her friends. She gave the ring to Alex, the necklace to Jenna, and planned to give the bracelet to Katie, but she dropped it outside without noticing. After each girl wore her piece of jewelry, she turned into a mermaid. Category:Jewelry